Draruto’s Untapped Power
by Draruto Uzimaci
Summary: original character paying a visit to one his old stomping grounds, tell me what you think
1. Chapter 1

Draruto's Untapped Power

"Draruto, Hey wait for me where in the hell are you goin' off to, Draruto!" Sora said loudly enough to make him turn. Sora and Draruto have been friends for years. "Tyrone has been gone for a long time, I've got find him." Draruto replied. Tyrone is chillin' with Rei Iecarie, an eva pilot. She asked him, "How's Driruto?" "It's "Draruto" okay, and he's fine." After a while Tyrone went back home. At Tokyo 3, Draruto just arrived at the major shopping district when he ran in to Shinji.

Shinji: "Hey Draruto, how's it been?"

Draruto: "Great, have they distributed the new identification key card yet?"

Shinji: "Yeah, oh almost forgot here you go."

Draruto: "Thanx Shinji, still staying with Misato?"

Shinji: "Yep, why you ask?"

Draruto: "Never mind."

He then headed for N.E.R.V headquarters, Rei ran in to him on the way there. "Hey Rei got a minute, I have to tell you something." Draruto said trying not to sound passionate. "Yeah, what is it, Draruto?" Rei asked trying to hide a smile. "Well, I'm going to be here for awhile, so want to go out for dinner or something?" he said blushing slightly. Rei nodded feeling very excited. "Okay, how does seven sound?" said Draruto. Rei nodded again, smiling slightly stroking her short white and blue hair. Draruto said he'll see her then; ran off to catch up Misato, who getting her car.

Draruto: "Hi major, what's going on?"

Misato: "Draruto! When did get here?" (Breathing heavily from shock)

Draruto: "Just a few hours ago, surprised?"

Misato: "Yes, still with Aynami Yumuca?"

Draruto: (shaking his head no) "I'm now going with female hispanic teenager."

After arriving at N.E.R.V, Draruto went eva launch bay, there was his eva unit, unit 101, it the biggest unit they have, and the most powerful. Looking over the black mech, he remembered the first time he was in the entry plug. Back he was new to the planet; he trended to wonder though city to city, looking nurturing, mother like female figure. The first person was Misato, the second was Aynami, and she was cute, five foot two, a hundred four pounds, with dark green eyes and jet-black hair. 'Damn, my life is a fracking super nova. I should talk to Sabrina, soon, oh and Gabbie." he said to himself. Erica Tomalley came in the bay and saw Draruto standing there, staring off into empty space. "Mr. Shogun, am I interrupting something?" she asked, running her right hand though her hair. He said no, still staring into deep space, blankly. "Well Misato was wondering, since you're in town, would you like your old job back, it's up to you, of course." Erica asked, leaning against the railing. Draruto said why not, he needs the money any. Just when he gets to command, an angel attacks. "ALL EVA PILOTS COMENCE LAUNCH SYNSQUECNE!" Commander Icarie bellowed over intercom. Without saying a word, Draruto went back to the bay. The launch crew had unit 101 ready and set on the launch tube. The angel was an electromagnetic blast sprewin' bitch. When the others arrived, they were surprised to "Black Dreken", nickname for unit 101, out of the launch bay. Then it hit them, it was Draruto, and 'cause he was the only one who could pilot the gigantic mech. "Yo guys, ah give me a hand here." he said, holding the angel in a stalling brain buster. Rei coordinated an electromagnetic blast from two miles out. Back at headquarters, they were debriefed. "Yes sir, while holding the angel, I did a scan & exact copy of key system memory file. Here is the files sir." Draruto said placing disk on the central control panel. After the others debriefings, they all went to popular nightclub for celebratory party. With Asuca & Shinji dancing to their heart's content, Rei thought it was a great opportunity to talk to Draruto. "Ah Draru' it alright that I talk to you, for a minute?" Rei ask timidly. Draruto, with a startled look on his face, said sure why not. "Well you remember what you asked me a few hours ago?" Rei implored, wiping some sweat off her brow. Then it hit Draruto, with a "shit how could I fracking forget" look on his face. He then asked what time is it. Holding her watch up, Rei tapped it. After dropping Asuca & Shinji at Misato's apartment, Draruto & Rei went to dinner. "What the frack do are doin' on my CHOUCH?!" Misato shrieked. "Don't touch me there you pervert." Asuca screamed in extreme agony. "Well next time do not piss me off." Draruto growled in an irrigated tone. The others didn't try to pry him off of Asuca. Only when a girl named Sora pried Draruto off of Asuca, did everyone moved. While Asuca was recuperating in the hospital, Sora got a job at N.E.R.V as a technician for the "Black Dreken". Rei & Draruto went out more than a married couple could ever believe. While on an outing Draruto saw an angel coming.

Rei: "Draru' what is it?"

Draruto: "I just saw an angel coming, let's get back HQ."

Rei got in Draruto's car, a 1975 Pontiac Firebird; it was red and black with a gold phoenix emblem on the hood and roof. Draruto went full throttle, plus he uses this car for illegal street racing. One of Draruto's friend, James Frye, and little brother, Brian Frye, modified his car so well; it could and can out run a full-blown racecar. While strolling down the highway, Rei ask Draruto why did he leave her when he was younger. He said he doesn't` know why he left with out saying bye to anyone, but when he leaves this time he'll say goodbye to everybody. After getting off the highway, Draruto gave Rei a long, passionate kiss on the lips. It took Rei a few seconds to recover her breath. "Reia, I never forgot about you, I just couldn't visit you when I wanted to. Plus I'm seeing someone right now, and I love that person so much I don't to break their heart." Draruto said holding Rei's hand. After arriving at headquarters, Draruto told Commander Icarie, Misato, Erica, and a technician about what they thought was a false "ANGEL" signal. They soon found Draruto wasn't lying. "ALL EVA PILOTS COMENSE LAUNCH SYNQUENCE NOW!!!!!" Misato screeched. "But Major, What about unit 002?" One controller asked. While on launch pad Shinji asked "who's gonna to lead the attack?" Rei suggested that Draruto lead the offensive. He didn't object to that; but he said that he should go first. Everyone was in an agreement. During the fight, Shinji went down, hard. Then an extremely dark silver mech showed up. "Evening, ladies." A familiar voice said, in an enjoyable tone. "Damn you Brian Stewart Frye, what took you so fucking long?" Draruto & Rei screamed. "Fuck you back, I was over Osea beatin' the shit out of Belka and the damn yukes." Brian said back in the same tone. Draruto didn't retaliate until the angel fucked Rei in the anal area. "Brian, double dragon rage blast now!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draruto bellowed. After that, the angel, can we say, imploded. Draruto ran to Rei, but she was knocked out. Brian knew that Draru' was with Gabbie, but if she don't know its fair game. "Ouch that hurts, Draru' what happen to me?" Rei asked, painfully & drowsily. Draruto said he tell her when she better. The doctor told Draruto that visiting hours are over. With a kiss goodnight, Draruto left to debrief the commander. But he left out the part about Rei getting fucked out. "Well done lieutenant, dismissed." Commander Icarie ordered. With a salute and Brian in toe, he went Misato's apartment. Shinji and Asuca were still sleeping, when Draruto & Brian got there. Plus, Misato was pulling a late shift at N.E.R.V, so, that left Draruto, run of the apartment. Rei arrived three hours later, she looked & felt like crap, and Rei flopped down by Draruto. Then, she laid her head on Draruto's shoulder. "So will you get in a unit again?" Draruto asked rubbing her back. She nodded sternly. Rei just sat there quietly, playing with Draruto's armband. Asuca staggered in, drowsily staring at Draruto. Rei was asleep by then, with Rei on the couch, Draruto took Asuca out for a night game. Walking down the stairs of the apartment complex, it freezing on the ground level. "Ah Draru' why are you taking me?" she asked pulling a heavy jacket tighter to her. "Because, I wanted to talk to you about what happen earlier." Draruto said unlocking the passenger side door of the firebird. Asuca was amazed to see just how beautiful the car was. "Draru' where did you get this car?" she asked caressing the dashboard. "Two years ago though a bet with an a#hole, who did not treat this lovely car right." Draruto answered, messing with the radio. With a sour look on her face, Asuca said he didn't treat the car right either, with heavy modification to the engine. Then he told her it was done with respect of the car in mind, at all times. Asuca asked was this what he did to her earlier that day. Draruto nodded, sadly. While cruising through the city, Asuca found she was falling for Draruto, and didn't know why. She has always had crush on him, from the day she met him. It was after sunrise when they got back to Misato's apartment. Brian was knocked out on the floor near the kitchen. Asuca went to get some sleep before school started. Since Draruto didn't register at any school, he just started to tune up his firebird. After Shinji, Rei, and Asuca went to school, he hit the hay. Misato came in, Brian had left to go to the shopping district, she saw Draruto lying on the couch, sleeping soundly. She so want to sleep with him, but since he was a minor she couldn't. So a little would do from time to time. A few hours later, Rei, Shinji, and Asuca return to the apartment. "Hey guys, how was school?" Draruto said finally waking up from his cough. They all fine in unison. Rei sat down next to Draruto, putting her hand though her hair, then saying, "Draru' there's a dance coming up, so me & Asuca were wondering if you would take us to it." Draruto jar dropped, he expected Rei to say that. "Ah, sure when is it?" he said, roughly. Asuca showed him the flyer for the dance. 'Saturday, at six o'clock at Tokyo Junior High School.' Draruto thought to himself. Shinji had a girl named Aynami to the dance, and she yes. All that day Shinji daydreamed about her. When Saturday came, Shinji went to pick Aynami, while Draruto took Rei and Asuca to the dance early. "You can not come in....." the door man started to say until Draruto knocked him out. The other didn't say a word; he let Draruto and the girls in. 'Damn, who's their decorator.' Draruto thought, admiring the decorations. One person notice him, it was Aynami Yumuca, Shinji had unexpectedly had asked one of Draruto's mother like figures to the dance. "Draru', is that you?" Aynami asked. "Aynami?" Draruto replied in a surprised tone. Aynami hugged him remembering the good times. "Aynami where have you been, your friend said you were dead." he said still stunned. "I was dead, unstill a sorcerer brought me back from the dead. I talk your first girlfriend, Sabrina; I didn't know you were from another planet" Aynami said. Rei & Asuca both scowled jealously. They didn't know her that well. Shinji was as shocked as Draruto at the fact of the matter. "Draru' you know her?" Shinji asked. "Yeah I met her after I met Rei in elementary school." Draruto answered. Aynami looked at Shinji and said, "Lets dance." He said alright and went to the dance floor. Draruto noticed that his power level abnormally higher than usual. 'Please not now. Not today.' he thought, in worry.

End of Draruto's Untapped Power, part one, part two coming soon

Written by: James P. Frye

Copy righted by: Fire Inc.

"Draruto", "Aynami", "Sabrina" are trade marks of Fire Inc.

the rest are on loan from their rightful owner


	2. part 2

Draruto's Untapped Power P.2

Written by: James P. Frye

Recap: after his home in Keimonto, Japan; Draruto jumped to Tokyo 3, an alternate reality version Tokyo. After arriving, he stopped his former haunts including N.E.R.V, an organization devoted to destroying aliens called Angels. After running into Shinji, pilot of eva unit 1 retrieving his new identification card; went to the launch bay and stared at his old mech, eva unit 101, the "Black Drake". Meeting Misato on the way there, she offered him the thing was he was good at, killing angels: the story continues:

After a few hours Draruto, Asuka, Rei, Shinji, and Aynami were sitting at a table talking.

Draruto: "So what have I miss?"

Asuka: "Not much, just the same old fracking shit."

Aynami said she had to leave and so every one left. Sitting on Misato's couch, Draruto settled down watching TV. Then, he was awoken by the sirens. "Come on guys got to go." Misato said dartin' out the door. With Shinji riding with Misato, that left Asuka to ride with Draruto. "Are you a good driver?" she asked, sitting on the passenger seat. "Chillex chica, I used to be a racecar driver." Draruto replied, pulling off of the parking lot. Racing against Misato was fun and one sided. Beating the major to headquarters; while Asuka struggled with the gate, Draruto did his old jump the gate routine. With the others get ready for launch; he got reacquainted with "Black Drake". When the word dropped Draru launched. Damn it, a flying electromagnetic time bomb; he thought, dodging em bursts. When Rei arrived, she threw Draruto an em shield. "Draru we need to destroy its core." she said, duckin' behind Draru.

Draruto: "Alright Rei, keep its attention on you. I've got an idea."

Rei: "Okay. I'll try."

Snaking behind the angel, Draruto positioned himself to place his blade right it core. When Rei said go, he slammed the blade home. At the debrief, Commander Acarie went off on Draruto for not reporting to him first. "Sir when have I ever reported to you first?" Draruto asked, standing beside Rei. That left the commander speechless, so dismiss them. Rei got Draruto's arm over her shoulder. "Draru do you have feelings for me?" she whispered, in his ear. "Well it's complicated Rei. Let's just say, there's something about you that I find mysterious." he whispered, holding back with a smile. After a while they walked in Shinji & Asuka kissing by the cafeteria. "Damn, Acarie you like Langley.

"Okay we wouldn't tell Misato or the commander." Draruto said, staring at Shinji & Asuka surprised and angry looks. Driving to Rei's apartment, Draruto thoughts drifted to Gabriela, his current girlfriend. She's not here, it want hurt nothing to have some fun; Draruto thought, considering the consequences of going with Rei. Deciding to throw caution to hell, he asked did she have plans for tomorrow. "Other than going to school, nothing. Walking through the shopping district, Draruto noticed that Rei was more animated than usually. Why ruin her day; he mused watching her rummaging through racks of next summer's swimsuit. "What do you think of this one Shogun?" Rei asked, holding one suit up. "Rei are you trying say,' I'm a dumb slut, rape Me. ', if so yes?" Draruto said truthfully. Seeing her disappointment he said let him try. With a low growl she said alright. Taking Rei's shape, figure, and altitude into choosing a swimsuit, Draruto choose a black three piece swimsuit. Rei was shocked by his choice. He explained that she reminds him of a girl he met after his departure from Tokyo 3; so with that in mind, he picked this. After paying the cashier, Rei & Draruto went back to her apartment. When she put the suit on in front of the mirror, it uncannily matched her personality perfectly. Draruto came in the bathroom behind her; "Damn when I'm right, I'm on fire." That reminded him of a girl from FF-X2. Rei found a fishnet top and a pair of jeans. "What to go driftin'? If aright with you." Rei asked, lacin' up her light blue combat boots. Running down the down stairs, they stopped at the car. Rei kissed Draruto on the lips, wrappin' her arms across his neck.

"If you decide to leave again, tell me." she whispered, squeezing tightly.

Saying okay, Draruto parted from got in the car. After Rei got in, Draruto drove to a mountain he stayed at after he arrived on Earth. Starting at the top, Draru drifted down, at high rate of velocity.

Draru: "Rei, remember when we met, I said you reminded me of someone I loved."

Rei: nods, asked what of it

Draru: "Well you do. Her name was Sabrina Talonus. She killed by a sniper on my second home planet, Dragonia."

Rei: "What, are you lying to me, Draruto? I thought you were..." [Trails off, seeing Draruto pull out his wallet]

Draruto: "See for your self Rei."

Glancing through his wallet, she saw multiple pictures of him and this girl Sabrina. Taking one picture out, Rei turned it and saw, "To my Thanian Love, DUS, from SAT"

In total surprise, Rei looked at her hand. "Baby, I'm sorry." she mumbled timidly. Pulling into small notch, Draruto kissed Rei, laying his hand on her thigh. "Rei, please I don't want talk about it." Draruto said, husky with his Thanian heritage in his voice. Rei kissed him again, caressing his forearm.

Rei: "Draruto Uzimaci Shogun, I love you. I freaking love you, no matter where you were born." (whispers)

After several hours of "jumps", Draruto drove down the mountain, and then his cell phone rang.

"Shogun, what?"

"It's Misato, where are you?"

"I'll be in town in twenty minutes. Tell you then."

When they got N.E.R.V, Rei went somewhere she had to be. Settling in the rect hall, Draruto could disappear for extended periods of time. Just sat there letting the world fuse into a blur. "My Draruto, are you there?" a voice in his head asked, caressing his Thanian mental sensitivity. "Yeah Sabrina, I'm still here. Much to my sorrow, baby why do have torture me with your half veela presence and inter beauty. Have it I been through enough, please let me do want I to do." He replied, half dreamily. "Because I love you baby, and cause I can." Sabrina said fading in to the background noise. "Draru!" he heard, returning to normal reality. Seeing Shinji and Asuca coming towards him, he met them half way. "My father has ordered you to go intercept an angel. Me and Asuca are going your back up, Rei on stand by." Shinji said, visibly terrified.

Running through N.E.R.V, Draruto cursed himself for not hearing the siren. Foregoing the pre briefing, Draruto, Shinji, and Asuca head straight for the launch bay. "That was one quick briefing." one of the mechanics said, as Draru hopped in Black Drake. He launched, slamming through launch tube's top. Finding the angel twenty minutes out, Draruto decided to blow the hell out of it. Seeing it explored, he heard Shinji sighs in relief. Settling in the rect room, Rei sat next to him, laying on his shoulder. "Shogun, I love you. May I ask more about your past?" she asked, hoping not to get hit. Draruto said alright, and started.

"Well six months after I was born, my home planet, Thanian 5, blew up. After two days of drifting, a family picked me up. Their daughter took care me. Karen is the most nurturing woman I know, posablle only one of the three. When I was eight, the planet I was on, Dragonia, a planetary civil war erupted. During that time, I joined the military, as assassin & infantry soldier. A girl name Sabrina started going out with me; even it got her killed later. I loved her so much, it cause me to snap. But a person came and stopped the war. When he left, I followed him." he said, playing with Rei's hair. She giggled and blushed, and then she told him that she never felt this before. Draruto kissed her on the mouth; her body reacted with a lustful determination. The look in her eyes said the same thing, he mouthed, "Not here." She nodded almost disappointed. But remembered where they were. When Misato sent them home, everyone had to with Draruto. Shinji and Asuka were whispering in the back seat, Rei was leaning on the passenger side door, looking real pissed. "I'm sorry, Rei. Do you forgive me?" he implored, hoping she'll say yes. Rei could stay angery at Draruto forever, he's to nice, kind, cute, adorable to hold a grudge against. She slide over and nods sweetly. Stopping at Misato's apartment Asuka and Shinji got out and went up stairs. "Don't you stay with Misato?" Rei says puzzled, when Draruto told them he'll see them later. "The look you gave me earlier is still in your eyes." he said. Looking the rear view mirror, he was right that look she gave him when he kissed her, was still just barely noticeable. "So I think, I'll 'jump' again at your house, if you don't mind." Draruto said. It took Rei a few seconds to realize what he said. "You mean...." she started to say, until he kissed her on the mouth. He nodded as part from mouth. "Yes Rei, I'm gonna 'jump' you in apartment, tonight." Draru said, seeing her expression change. Following Rei to her apartment, reminded him going to Sabrina's house. Through the door, Draruto saw that she had a weird sense of normal. Sitting on the couch, his Thanian heritage started to go nuts. 'Damn, if I was still Thanian 5, I would bein training to control this. But, seeing that Thanian 5 shook it self apart, I'm just gonna have to deal with it. I really, really don't hurt her.' he thinks while waiting for Rei.

Rei came out in her fishnet shirt and nothing else. Draruto gasped at the sight of Rei's almost nude body. "Rei, you're nuts; but can you keep going?" he asked, feeling his groin get harder. She sat on his lap, kissed him so deeply, they could hardly breathe. Unzipping Draruto's pants, she side on him. A deep moan followed instantly, kissing him again Rei moved up and down. Feeling Draruto's natural Thanian power flow though him in to her, added more fuel to the fire. After dropping in each other's arms, Draruto & Rei held each other tightly. Burying her face in the hollow bellow Draruto's jaw, Rei felt something really bad was gonna happened. Kissing Draru's neck, she felt clingy, helpless, useless, & sad. 'Something is gonna happen, and it's not going be pretty' he thought, trembling when Rei nibbled on his jaw & neck.

Days later, two angels attacked Tokyo 3. The commander sent Draruto out. During the fight, Draruto's powers flared; taking his unit, the angels, & part of Tokyo 3 with it. Laid out in the infirmary, Draruto's body was shattered & bruised. Dozing off every few hours, he felt a female's mouth on his. Jerking his eyes up to Rei kissin' him softly. "Feel better baby? You've out for a week." she said, caressing his chest. "Hell no, I'm sore all over, I want you really bad, and I can't move" Draruto complained, wincing after every word. Taking him home Rei felt all warm inside. Taking Draruto to Misato's, Rei played stabilizer so Draruto didn't fall on his ass.

"I love Rei, so cheer up. I'll just out of commission for a few days. Don't worry I heal fast" Draruto said, cuddled up close with Rei, doses off.

Sequel to Draruto's Untapped Power, hope you like it


End file.
